<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if you dare, come a little closer by FunkyinFishnet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421915">if you dare, come a little closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet'>FunkyinFishnet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I want you to stay [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel’s still getting used to Max’s pack and what they mean to Max and could maybe mean to him too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Albon/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg/George Russell, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I want you to stay [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if you dare, come a little closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is another lyric from 'Stay' by Rhianna</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel wakes up slowly, he can hear Charles's whistling out in the kitchen as he gets coffee brewed for his mate. Pierre's particular about his coffee. Nico and Lewis are awake, trading soft kisses as George snores next to them. Alex and Lando are sleeping next to Pierre. Daniel's still getting used to living with them all and he knows they’re still getting used to him but he can feel something really good settle in his bones as he recognises that the whole pack is here and everyone’s safe. Daniel grins, it’s not his pack yet but it’s a seriously great feeling to wake up to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max is curled up under Daniel's chin, smelling content and rested. Daniel kisses his hair and runs a hand over his omega's rounding belly before slipping carefully out of bed to make Max a mug of ginger tea. Max feels nauseous most mornings now. Daniel closes the bedroom door behind him. He's got a lot more respect for the importance of closed doors these days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles nods a greeting in the kitchen, distracted by whatever he’s trying to find, unsuccessfully right now. Daniel doesn’t bother hiding his grin as he grabs the tin of ginger tea bags from a high cupboard. Charles catches it immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fuck with my mate, Daniel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fucking with </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span>,” Daniel corrects. “Like when my work I.D. disappeared last week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles smirks but drums his fingers on the counter, visibly frustrated, until Daniel retrieves the French creamer from the vegetable drawer, hidden under the fresh beetroot that Charles hates. Charles grabs it with no gratitude at all, dosing the waiting cup with practiced ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Danny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s eyebrows slant. “No problem, Charles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He says it with a hard ‘c’, Charles gets sick of having to explain he’s nothing like the Brits’s OAP prince. But he knocks his shoulder against Daniel’s, leaving them pressed together for a moment. Daniel presses back, appreciating the pack touch. It’s as good a feeling as knowing the pack is nearby and safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the tea’s steeped and pungent, Daniel goes back to their room to find Max is sleepily awake now. His scent is richly happy when he sees Daniel, Daniel knows his scent matches now too. It doesn’t take much really, just seeing Max.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sets the tea down on the bedside table and helps Max sit up, kissing him and handing him the mug. Max thanks him and sips the hot drink contentedly. Daniel sits on the bed, legs hanging off, hand stroking Max’s side. Every moment like this, he can’t help thinking how fucking lucky he is. If he’d not come back so quick, it could have been ages before Max had got in touch to tell him about their pup. Maybe Max wouldn’t have wanted anything to do with him by then, maybe Daniel would have convinced himself it was just a fuck and a work crush and nothing more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He touches Max’s cheek, smiling when Max nuzzles in with warm happy breath. Max is so much more relaxed with him now. He reaches for Daniel as much as Daniel reaches for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have the early shift today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, Hulk’s got me on opening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a big responsibility, he doesn’t give that to everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, that’s true. Hulk has been very welcoming since Daniel got back, making sure he has paternity leave sorted and that he can make as much money as possible before then. Daniel already chips in for the pack house’s bills and groceries and obviously he’ll be dumping a lot of money into the pup’s expenses. The pack will be helping out too, which Daniel absolutely welcomes. He thinks Nico and Lewis are still a bit surprised by that. There’s stories there, Daniel’s sure, about alphas Max or maybe the other omegas have dated who didn’t want the pack involved. Maybe they thought the open door policy was a cockblock or a power play or whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max puts the mug down when he’s drained half of it and tugs at Daniel’s arm, there’s a shyness but a determination as he pulls Daniel down into a kiss. Daniel doesn’t resist, obviously, and not just because he can smell the caramelised sugar smell of Max’s want. Max tends to wake up horny too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel kisses Max, easy and wanting, making sure Max’s belly is protected. Max’s sugar scent is much stronger, as Daniel tugs away the quilt and enjoys the gorgeous view he gets; Max sleeps naked when it’s just the two of them. He’s so beautiful and he smells of Daniel. Daniel sprawls out between Max’s legs, lowering himself down until he’s sucking the head of Max’s cock. The scent there is incredible and Max moans, Daniel loves hearing it. He could string this out - an early start at the bar isn’t actually until mid morning - but Max is in need and Daniel’ll play those games when there’s less pack around. Sure, it's not like he hasn't heard everyone else fucking at some point but sometimes, it's nice to have silence to work with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max bucks shamelessly, which gets Daniel sucking harder and tonguing Max the way he knows drives the omega crazy. So soon enough Max comes quickly down Daniel’s throat with a shout he doesn't bother even trying to contain. Daniel is preening, no denials there. He can hear that George is enjoying being woken up by his alphas. Charles and Pierre are talking quietly while Lando and Alex keep sleeping. It's an average pack morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel palms his cock, not in a hurry to sort himself out yet, not while Max is smiling sleepily at him, looking so beautiful, definitely something Daniel has dreamt about a lot. This is Daniel's life now, Max is Daniel's life now. He crawls up the bed to enjoy it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re saying it’s not like eleven, two alphas in charge?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven’s the Parc Ferme witching hour, when alpha brawls are more likely to start. The bar staff have seen it all, couples and trios and whoever in every combination, fights for every fucking reason, but they’re all really gossipy-curious about Max’s sudden disappearance and Daniel coming back to try to be part of his pack. Daniel’s heard the wildest rumours about the pack since he returned, because he returned? Hulk always looks amused and won’t confirm anything. Meanwhile Daniel’s tempted to stir the stories to see what crazy floats out but that’s also a really terrible idea so he shakes his head instead at the young alpha who’s asking as they both work on the bar’s inventory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’d be shit alphas if they fought all the time and didn’t lead.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So there’s fighting?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Over the TV remote, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha scowls and postures, clearly feeling he’s being mocked, and Daniel eyes him with relaxed assurance, he’s not intimidated in the least and the kid backs down soon enough. Daniel doesn’t smirk much, the last thing he needs is to be the focus of an alpha with a grudge. There’s no way he’s putting Max in any danger.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The alphas look after the omegas, it’s a close pack,” Daniel says once the tension’s gone as they keep working.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s got five alphas,” the other alpha points out, shaking his head. “And Max always locked himself away here and wore scent blockers. That’s fucking weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel vividly remembers the antiseptic smell of Max’s scent blockers and how wrong they’d smelled to him. But he also remembers how wary Max had been, how he’d looked at Daniel whenever the alpha had popped into his office to check if Max had wanted a drink. Max had always unlocked the door for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all him,” Daniel points out. “Pack alphas didn’t make that an order.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha snorts, “Right, but now another alpha from your pack is doing Max’s job and he locks himself away in the office too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex is doing a great job with Max’s work and doesn’t mind locking himself in while he works. It was a pack decision, to make sure everyone working at Parc Ferme remembers that’s the way Max likes it for when he comes back and it gives Alex some privacy too. Daniel sometimes goes in there for his breaks, there’s something now about being around a member of the pack that makes Daniel feel more present, yeah, it makes everything feel clearer and stronger. He can’t remember it feeling this good around his family either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, there’s Alex now, out to hydrate. He’s obviously heard the talk because his eyes are sparkling as he gets his water, sliding a slow casual arm around Daniel’s waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do like our alone time,” Alex says, with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses Daniel’s cheek loudly, Daniel laughs and reaches back to pat Alex’s face. He can tell Alex’s smile is a bit awkward but Daniel doubts anyone has noticed. People are too busy staring at two alphas being handsy. Daniel’s still working on that and so’s the pack. They’re really making an effort, to see how Daniel fits with them. Daniel really wants to fit because the thought of being apart from Max now makes him want to howl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s used to alphas only touching each other briefly, even in his close-knit family, back-slapping hugs or sparring or usually fights. It’s never lingering the way omega touches are. But Nico and Lewis’s pack is all close affection from the top down and those touches aren’t for posturing or dominance, it’s genuine care. It's a big part of how close and connected they all are, everyone knows what everyone else needs and helps them get it. Not that most people outside the pack believe him; all they see is something off-centre. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel can smell Hulk’s amusement and flips him off, getting a laugh in return. It’s not like Hulk can talk, the omega he’s courting is halfway round the world right now, travelling alone and sending postcards back to his alpha. But Hulk insists he’s fine and he honestly smells okay, worried sometimes and lonely, but not upset. He comes to the pack house more than anyone else, Max is always pleased to see someone he can speak Dutch with.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The questions from the bar staff will probably get worse if anyone picks up on who Lando, Pierre and Charles are. They all turn up for drinks one night, grinning at Daniel. He grins back, watching as they find a table together, Charles laying a hand on both of them to keep them scent-marked, just in case the claiming bites on both their necks isn’t obvious enough. Daniel wonders if Alex knows his mate is here. He also wonders if this is another pack test.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He messages Max when he has a moment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I being tested? Lando, Pierre and Charles are having a drink here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It will be testing but you are not being tested.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel chuckles, shaking his head. He knows he’s under scrutiny pretty much at all times including at work because he’s pretty sure Hulk is reporting back on him. He gets it – their priority is protecting the omegas, especially Max. If they weren’t protective, Daniel wouldn’t be happy. Max deserves that care, all the pack’s omegas do.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel quickly messages Alex to let him know Lando’s here, Alex says he’ll be out once he’s done solving this payroll problem. From the way Lando smiles at his phone, he’s been told too. Daniel keeps an eye on them as he serves and chats with customers. There’s a few who flirt and try to get him to touch them or accept their phone numbers. They all get the same answer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got an omega, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s some shrugging, or pouting and scowling, even one who claims it must not be serious if Daniel isn’t mated, which gets a belly laugh. The mating’s only a matter of time really, Daniel’s waiting until after the birth though. Everything’s been done so mixed up between them and he doesn’t want a mating to get added to that. He wants it to really mean something and for Max not to feel like Daniel’s only doing it because of the pup. He knows Max still has that doubt sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel Lando watching him so he blows a kiss to the omega. Lando snorts and pretends to throw the kiss back, which makes Daniel hoot with laughter. Lando’s very cute when he’s not picking fights with Daniel and he’s getting plenty of attention now, which he’s ignoring, leaning into Charles who kisses Pierre and wraps a loose arm around Lando. Daniel admires Charles’s easy dominance, he’s not overreacting because that’d get more attention, like blood in the water. He’s totally comfortable looking after two omegas, at ease with his own strength and biology, and they’re responding to him perfectly. Daniel’s pretty proud to be honest, though he’s sure Lando would say none of that pride belongs to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel still keeps an eye on them, which is definitely needed when Charles heads off to the gents and of course a few alphas move in because some see a successful alpha as a challenge to beat. Daniel can easily hear what’s going on, despite the music, and watches as Pierre and Lando firmly but politely refuse all the invitations (or not that politely in Lando’s case). The crowding into the omegas’s personal space is way too forward and getting into threatening, especially towards two omegas that are so clearly claimed. Lando’s eyes are flashing angrily now and Daniel growls deep in his throat too, instinct and fury surging. That’s his pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets round the bar just as an alpha’s trying to scent-mark Pierre, “Back the fuck up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The alphas immediately posture and growl towards Daniel now and Daniel’s aware of Hulk and security getting close. Good. He flashes his teeth, “They’re both claimed and not interested. Fuck off.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He steps in front of Pierre’s seat, letting Pierre press close to his back for comfort. Lando’s growling now, looking furious, and Daniel beckons him over, wanting both omegas where he can protect them. Lando chooses to stand beside Pierre, curling an arm around his fellow omega and glaring at the alphas. His other hand touches Daniel.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not yours,” one of the alphas points out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel stands his ground, “They’re my pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They feel like they are, even with his unofficial status. He’s still got more rights than most to stand there for them. Charles reappears then, growling at the alphas but then he knocks against Daniel's shoulder, not just a greeting but like an agreement too. Charles focuses on comforting Pierre, not bothering to look at the alphas again. He even halfway turns his back on them. He’s not hiding behind Daniel, he’s showing what a small threat he thinks the alphas are and that he trusts Daniel to be their first defence. The nonchalant dominance makes Daniel smirk, and his fury stays hot but something else joins it - the strength of the pack, it’s amazing. The alphas scoff, dismissing Charles</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he old enough to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Charles imperiously swears at them in French, still not bothering to look at them and staying protectively close to Pierre.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s legal, so’s his mate and his claim,” Daniel states.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before the alphas can reply again, Hulk signals for security to get hold of the alphas, “You’re all barred. Our sign says omega friendly which means omega </span>
  <b>safe </b>
  <span>and these omegas could not be more clearly claimed.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The alphas try to snarl back and intimidate but Hulk’s a powerful broad-shouldered alpha and is completely unaffected, going with security to make sure the alphas actually stay gone. Daniel watches and then turns to impulsively hug Lando, the omega letting out a breath, gladly accepting the hug and rubbing his cheek against Daniel’s shoulder. He’s a fiery omega, with Daniel and most outsiders, and this is definitely the most open and tactile he's ever been with Daniel. The alpha’s really glad Lando feels this safe around him, and not just because the omega is probably Max’s closest friend. Lando’s welcome touch soothes Daniel’s anger too as he keeps the omega close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He untangles an arm to wrap around Pierre and Charles though, which they accept and lean into. The pack feeling knocks up again, there’s a lot of scent-marking going on and Charles is the one that suggests they go to Alex’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s too many eyes here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For sure. Daniel glances at Hulk who nods so the group heads back behind the bar and through the door at the back, meeting Alex just coming out of his office, reeking of worry. He visibly relaxes when he spies the group, tugging Lando into his arms and adding his own scent-mark which relaxes Lando even more as they all file into Alex’s office. It looks the same as it did when Max was there. Daniel smiles softly, he can still detect Max’s scent under everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The group doesn’t really spread out, Daniel stays close to them all, the urge to pile up with them and keep them near is pretty strong. It’s not really a surprise but it does make him pause. He hopes they want him close, he’s not nearly as immersed in the pack as everyone else and the omegas have their mates now. He doesn’t want to make things awkward when they need comfort but there’s an ache under his ribs at the thought of stepping away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lando pulls on his arm so that Daniel slots in next to him, meaning Lando has an alpha on either side, and so does Pierre. It doesn’t feel quite right though, they need the pack house so they can all curl up together, definitely. Daniel noses Pierre’s temple, wanting to help any way he can. It’s not right his pack feels this off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“All good?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pierre nods, nosing back, and Lando mutters, “Those fuckers.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He and Pierre are both holding onto the alphas, not clinging but making it clear they don’t want to let go. They’re comfortable holding onto Daniel too. The ache inside Daniel eases a bit and he rumbles comfort at them, noting how the omega’s mates want him close to the omegas too.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sends a quick message to both pack alphas and to Max, explaining what’s happened. Alex and Charles both seem happy to let him, maybe because he’s the oldest alpha in the room or because this is another test; his reaction. Everything else couldn’t be, there’s no way Alex or Charles would put their omegas in danger like that. Lewis and Nico thank him and tell him to get everyone home as quickly as possible. There’s a message from Hulk too, telling him to do the same. He’ll get paid for a night’s work anyway. Max just tells him to get back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel sighs, relief and what he can only call pack need bone-deep, “Let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ideally they’d all travel in the same car but they came in three different ones so Daniel ends up driving home alone, the ache under his ribs growing because he’s separate from the others and he shouldn’t be when they need him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At the pack house, they all end up in Nico, Lewis and George’s room. There’s just enough room as everyone piles up on the bed, wanting to be close. Daniel takes the edge of the mattress, Max snuggling up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Nico tells Daniel.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hulk would have taken care of it,” Daniel points out, because it’s true.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did,” Nico replies. “Which is much better. The pups are glad too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He runs a hand over Daniel’s shoulder and then lightly through Daniel’s hair. It should probably feel patronising, Daniel would probably flash warning eyes if it was an alpha outside this pack. But it’s Nico and it’s a scent-mark from a pleased pack alpha, Lewis squeezes Daniel’s shoulder now too. It makes Daniel warm to his core, different to the warmth he gets around Max but honestly, it’s close to being as good. Max turns his head to nuzzle his alpha, smiling happily. Lando and Pierre make sure they’re touching Daniel too as they all drop off to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Nico and Lewis both want to talk to Daniel. They do it when Max has gone out with Alex and Lando, saying he needs to post a letter to his mum. Max had kissed Daniel in a kind of desperate way before leaving. Daniel had tried to comfort him and ask but Max had shaken his head and walked away determinedly, smelling bitterly like bad memories. So he’d known what was coming, but he couldn’t tell Daniel?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel doesn’t think this means he’s getting chucked out; they wouldn’t have let him spend the night in the pack pile. And they wouldn’t have let him anywhere near Max. When Daniel meets up with the two alphas in the front room, they’re dressed casually, in clothes that definitely cost more than Daniel’s luggage. They offer him as he sits down opposite, and Nico looks at him assessingly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you claimed Max yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That’s a surprise but Daniel can answer easily, “I don’t want him thinking I’m making a claim just for the pup’s sake, so I’m waiting until after the birth and stuff’s more stable. I’m not planning on waiting long though.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That makes Nico smile and Lewis takes over, “You haven’t asked but you’ve gotta have questions, right? About the pack, and Max.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, yeah, because of the way Max stills sometimes and goes silent, like there’s something in the space he can’t talk about. Daniel’s always figured it’s to do with the family Max rarely talks about and that that’s why he clings so fiercely to his pack. It’s really obviously something he doesn’t wanna talk about so Daniel isn’t going to say anything until Max does. But apparently it’s not Max who's going to be opening up about it. So Daniel nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis continues, “Max wants us to take that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That explains the desperate kiss that morning and Max’s bitter scent. Daniel would definitely rather hear this from Max but if it’s gonna upset his omega that much and Max and the pack alphas are trusting him with it, then yeah, he’ll hear it from Nico and Lewis. He raises his coffee cup.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You got anything stronger?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis smiles and shakes his head. His eyes grow serious as he begins, Nico’s hand in his, “Max hasn’t seen his mum and sister in years, because he was raised by his dad who hates that he didn’t have an alpha son.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, Daniel’s already got an idea where this is going. He growls and Nico nods, flashing his teeth, not a warning but an agreement. “Max was always a disappointment and he was worthless and no alpha would want him for long. We know this because George was close to Max in college and his dad was not quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel nods, trying not to keep growling but it’s really fucking hard. Nico continues evenly, “Eventually Max was spending as much time as he could with George, Alex, and Lando. That was when George met Lewis, and Lando met Pierre and Charles.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thank fuck for that. The warmth under Daniel’s ribs gets fiercer as he guesses, “The pack formed.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Unofficially,” replies Lewis. “Max moved into the flat I had then, and his dad had a new mate so he was more interested in trying to breed an alpha with her than dealing with Max. After Nico came back to me, Max’s dad totally disowned him. He also said a lot of things that meant Max has no interest in seeing him or talking to him again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s silence as Daniel takes it all in. He’s still growling and Nico and Lewis aren’t even trying to order him to stop. He appreciates that, they look as pissed off as him actually. It’s good to know it still makes them mad all these years later.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, for telling me,” he says at last, sincerely. “And thanks for what you did for Max.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Max has said that the pack is family and Daniel has seen how much that means to him. He can see under that now too. They don’t treat his biology as a disappointment, they love and value all of him. Daniel does too. He loves this pack.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel sits up straighter then, putting his empty cup down, and deliberately bares his throat to the alphas. He’s been living under their roof as part of the pack but it’s always been on a trial basis. It doesn't feel like that now though. He hopes they feel it too. Fuck, he </span>
  <b>really</b>
  <span> wants this, not just to be with Max either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis’s smile broadens and he slips forward to scent-mark Daniel’s throat, a firm nuzzle, Nico does the same. It feels strange for a moment, alphas scent-marking him. He answers to Hulk at work, sure, and he’s never had a problem with that. But this is extremely different, he’s practically submitting to them, even if it’s only to their authority. It goes against his instincts but also goes with them. He’s trusting Nico and Lewis to know what’s best for Max and the pup and for himself, like they’ve been doing for Max and the pack for years. He trusts them. He’s properly accepted as pack now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knows what’s expected of him – to protect the omegas and keep bringing in money and support Nico and Lewis, if they need it. That has to be the plus of having so many alphas in a pack; having a lot of shoulders to lean on. Nico and Lewis sit down again, warmth in their eyes, and George appears from their room, warm-eyed too. He must have felt their satisfaction through the mating bond.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He crosses the room to cuddle up against Daniel for a moment and Daniel automatically wraps an arm around him, fitting George against his chest, scent-marking the omega. George’s alphas watch, Daniel doesn’t touch anywhere near George’s claim bite. He breathes in the scent of happy claimed omega, as the warmth inside him keeps growing. It’s that fantastic pack feeling again, but somehow it’s even better.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>George smiles as he briefly bumps their foreheads together, “Thanks for bringing Max back.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s confused for a moment as George goes over to his alphas, shamelessly pushing his way in to sit between them. Daniel’s the one that left, not knowing what he’d left behind. Then he remembers how Max was when Daniel had first come back; tense, furious, upset and defensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max isn’t like that much anymore. The warmth is blasting through Daniel now. Lewis smiles, nuzzling his omega, then gestures to their sofa, an offer, not an order. Daniel grins back and doesn’t hesitate to take a spot next to Lewis, sitting close. Lewis slings an arm around him, George wraps a grip around his wrist, Nico touches his knee briefly. Daniel closes his eyes and relaxes, drinking in the comfort. It’s exactly what he needs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Max gets back, he reeks of worry and his scent still has that sour tone of bad memories to it but Daniel folds him into his arms immediately, nuzzling and scent-marking him, a hand stroking Max’s belly. Max presses his face to Daniel's neck, as Daniel gently leads him to their room, closing the door behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peels off his hoodie and shoes, and helps Max get down to his t-shirt. It's one of Daniel's which makes Daniel smile with a shot of happy possessiveness. They curl up together on top of the quilt, breathing each other in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to fold laundry?” Daniel asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max shakes his head, “I will later though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s always a load to sort, iron and fold. Max uses it like meditating, Daniel likes watching him manage to focus and relax at the same time. He kisses Max’s forehead, he's still super relaxed from his pack cuddle time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re home,” he murmurs, the warmth inside of him spilling out in his tone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max nods, then raises his head sharply like he’s heard a difference. Daniel nuzzles him and Max dives down again to hug his alpha, like hugging Daniel's the most important thing in the world right now. Daniel rumbles comforting sounds and holds Max for as long as he needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pack,” Max murmurs over and over, happy and scent-marking and possessive, yeah. “You’re </span>
  <b>pack</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Max’s grip finally loosens, Daniel moves them so they’re facing each other, still tangled up together. He nuzzles Max again and kisses him, slow and deep, getting a gorgeous moan. Max’s scent caramelises and Daniel smiles, so fucking happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It slips out easily, and there’s a sweet little hitch in Max’s breathing, his eyes going shiny. He’s not surprised, it’s his happiness matching Daniel’s and overflowing. Daniel’s breathing hitches a bit too, especially when Max kisses him, wanting and sure. He doesn’t taste of tears, it’s all sugar and rich chocolate, whether he’s baking or not. It’s Max.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel surges into another kiss, happiness fucking lit, he wants to smile so much without breaking up the kiss. Then he has to move to kiss Max’s neck, right where the skin is really sensitive and ready for his teeth. Max whines, arching. They stay like that, trading kisses from mouth to mouth to Max’s neck, happy-excited, warm, and in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel wants to do that all night, he’s definitely gonna suck a bruise on Max’s neck, a promise for </span>
  <b>soon. </b>
  <span>But the pack’s heard everything and he also wants to open the door. The warmth is theirs too, so is a lot of the love.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back to this world! Hope you all enjoy this next step. There's more to come.<br/>All kudos and comments welcome, please feed the author :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>